a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus, system and method for conserving energy in electromagnetic circuits that may include an inductor, motor, generator, and capacitor or condenser.
b) Background Art
The presently described invention has a variety of applications including the ability to reduce reliance on gasoline and diesel fuel. As will be described, an energy-efficient electromagnetic circuit can be utilized to power electric motors, generators, and other power related applications. Because of the uncertainty surrounding the cost and availability of gasoline and diesel fuel, the presently described features have the potential to reduce the use of petrochemical fuel by conserving electrical energy.
Electric motor efficiency is the measure of the ability of an electric motor to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. An energy-efficient motor is a motor that gives the same mechanical output strength but uses less electrical energy input. To increase electric motor efficiency, the electric power consumption and motor losses must be reduced. Energy-efficient motors conserve electrical energy and may be used for a variety of uses, including within hybrid cars, to increase fuel-efficiency. Electrical motor power consumption efficiency (Efficiency) can be calculated by the following equation:Efficiency=(100%)×(Mechanical power output)/(Electrical power input).
The present disclosure has evaluated numerous conventional motor-related circuits and identified new methods that realize power conservation that is approximately 150% to around 200% better than conventionally available motors.
APPENDIX 1 is a graphical illustration of the test setup for comparing a conventional single-phase motor to a re-wound single-phase motor.
APPENDIX 2 is a detailed description of the test configuration and resulting data from comparative tests for the conventional single-phase motor and the re-wound single-phase motor of APPENDIX 1.